A hostage
by WildWhite
Summary: If you are ´Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman` fan I think you could want to read this. Hope you enjoy! p.s please no flames...!


  
.1. HOMESTEAD - Day one  
  
The whole family (Michaela, Sully, Colleen, Brian, Mathew and Ingrid) are sitting around the kitchen table. They are eating supper.  
  
COLLEEN  
Ma, do you have to go to clinic tomorrow?  
  
MIKE  
I have to bring some papers to Andrew and I have to visit to general store. Loren needs some herbs.  
  
SULLY  
(To Mathew)  
How your house project's going?  
  
MATHEW  
Well...It goes fine but right now I don't have much time for that.  
  
MIKE  
What is so urgent?  
  
MARHEW  
(Clearly relief for change of the subject of conversation)  
There have happened some strange shooting incidents. Nobody have hurt, yet. We do not know even the shooters. Besides Miss Sullivan's ten years old boy has kidnapped.  
  
INGRID  
(To Mathew)  
Don't worry about the house. You can build it later.  
  
BRIAN  
Does somebody want chicken? I mean can I e...  
  
Suddenly somebody knocks hard to the door. Sully goes to open. There is Hank and behind him are many others.  
  
HANK  
Is Mathew here? We need him in town. There has happened again one shooting accident. Mathew leaves the table right away.   
  
MATHEW  
Anybody hurt?  
  
HANK  
Yeah, Loren got the bullet to his hand.  
  
Also Mike stands up and walks to the door.  
  
MIKE  
Then you will need me too. Or is Andrew there yet?  
  
HANK  
No, he has not arrived yet from Boston. I think you could come along.  
  
MIKE  
You can go now. I'll come later because I have to bring my medical bag. Or is Loren's injury so bad?  
  
Hank shakes his head. Mathew leaves with Hank and closes the door.  
  
  
.2. SULLY'S AND MIKE'S BEDROOM - Day one  
  
Mike is putting the things that she needs to her medical bag when Sully comes in. Without a word he takes Mike to deep hug.  
  
SULLY  
You will be careful, aren't you?  
  
MIKE  
You know I will be...  
  
SULLY  
I'll wait you here.  
  
Mike takes her medical bag and kisses Sully for goodbye.  
  
MIKE  
I will come back as soon as I can.  
  
  
.3. A TRIP - Day one  
  
It's pretty dark already when Mike rides towards Colorado Spring's.  
All of a sudden she hears some voice from the bushes. It is like a hurt animal. She alights from her horse and walks to the bushes.  
  
MIKE  
Hello...? Anybody there?  
  
Suddenly somebody attacks to her and wrests her hands behind the back. Mike tries to fight against a strong person but she cannot do anything. Finally a man's figure puts a handkerchief on her face. It smells funny and Mike realises why: It's CHLOROFORM! Quickly Mike loses her consciousness and falls to the ground.  
  
  
.4. HOMESTEAD - Day one  
  
Sully paces up and down nervously in a kitchen. Colleen and Ingrid are washing up the dishes. Brian sits in a corner with Wolf and plays his flute which Cloud Dancing have made to him.  
  
COLLEEN  
Stop that Sully! Ma will be here soon. Loren's injury coul be worst that Hank thought.  
  
SULLY  
Maybe you are right. This doesn't help anything.  
  
He almost sits when there is another knock on the door. Sully hurries to the door and opens it. There is Jake who looks quite angry.  
  
JAKE  
(Looks over Sully at a same time)  
Where is Dr.Quinn? Loren's injury is pretty bad!  
  
Sully turns pale.  
  
SULLY  
You mean she has not arrived yet? She left couple hours ago!  
  
Jake gives to Sully a worried look.  
  
  
JAKE  
She hasn't came yet. Where would she be?  
  
  
SULLY  
I don't know. I 'll go to search.  
  
JAKE  
Absolutely not! I don't have any man which I could to send with you. All of them look for the shooter. Besides riding in the dark is very dangerous! I am sure she will come soon.   
(To Colleen)  
Could you come with me to treat Loren. Andrew is not here yet. You could sleep in the clinic.  
  
Colleen nods and leaves with Jake. Before she closes the door she whispers to Sully:  
  
COLLEEN  
I believe Ma will be here when I come back.  
  
Sully nods although he knows that everything is not OK.  
  
  
.4. A HOUSE IN THE WOODS - Day two  
  
Mike wakes up and watches where she is. She lays on an old bed which is under a window. Sun is shining through the curtains.  
  
MIKE  
(very quietly)  
It gotta be morning...  
  
She tries to sit but it is impossible because of chloroform. Her legs and hands are tied. She looks the house where she is. It looks so old that it would be impossible to live there a long time. In the window Mike sees some trees. The house is in the woods so she could shout but nobody would hear it.   
Then Mike thinks about Sully and the kids. She struggles to hold back one's tears. If nobody ever finds her? She is so tired and finally because of chloroform she falls asleep.  
  
  
.5. IN TOWN - Day two  
  
Sully is riding towards the town. When he arrives there are lots of friends (Dorothy, Robert.E., Grace, Preston, Jake and Hank). They seem to be pretty worried.  
  
DOROTHY  
Please Sully, tell us that Michaela is at home!  
  
Sully shakes his head and tries to keep his emotions inside at the same time.  
  
SULLY  
She hasn't came back. I am going to find her.  
  
HANK  
I will come with you.  
  
SULLY  
No. I want to go alone.  
  
ROBERT.E.  
But...  
  
  
SULLY  
No! I don't want to. I will go ALONE.  
  
People watch when Sully disappears behind a corner. Then they break up.  
  
  
.6. SEARCHING - Day two  
  
Sully rides along a path that he thinks Mike could have used. On top of one hill he sees a figure comes closer and closer. In a little while he knows who it is. It's Cloud Dancing.  
  
CLOUD DANCING  
Sully! I knew I would find you from here. I heard what happened. I am sorry.  
  
SULLY  
I will find her.  
  
CLOUD DANCING  
All spirits will be with you and with her.  
  
SULLY  
I certainly hope that. I have to move on now. See you.  
  
Finally Sully arrives to the place where somebody attacks to Mike. He alights from his horse and sees something on the ground: Michaela's handkerchief. On the ground are also some footprints. Them leads Sully back to the road and he starts to follow them.  
  
.7. THE HOUSE IN THE WOODS - Day two  
  
Mike is awake and there is not a trace of chloroform. She sits up. Suddenly the door opens and some man walks inside. This strange man grins to Mike and she is sure that she has seen this man before.  
  
MAN  
Good, you are awake. Tomorrow we wouldn't be here anymore. Do you want something to eat?  
  
Mike is confused. Who is this man?  
  
MAN  
What? You don't want? Don't you know who I am?  
  
Mike shakes her head slowly.  
  
MAN  
Really? What if I would say that there was a shoemaker in Colorado Spring's couple years ago. Do you know me now?  
  
MIKE  
No. Be honest I don't know that there has been a shoemaker.  
  
MAN  
(pretty frustrated)  
You don't remember that shoemaker? I am his son. I asked you to marry me but you said no! Then you went and got married with that Indian, Sully isn't it? I am Nick Dowell.  
  
Then Mike remembers. Nick has always been pretty strange but now he seems to be crazy!  
  
MIKE  
Why you brought me here? And why these bonds?  
  
NICK  
(Very angry now)  
I want to punish Sully because he took MY woman!  
  
MIKE  
I have kids! What about them? Do they have to grow up without mother?  
  
Nick laughs coldly.  
  
NICK  
Don't you worry about them. Sully wouldn't leave them and soon you have new children, with me! After couple weeks you don't even remember them.  
  
MIKE  
(whisper)  
You are sick...  
  
He hits Mike strait to the face. Mike falls to the bed.   
  
NICK  
No I'm not!!!! Don't ever say that again, ever! I am not sick!  
  
Nick marches out of the door and leaves Mike alone.  
  
.8. SEARCHING - Day two  
  
Sully has ridden all day long and finally he has to stop for a moment.  
  
.9. SEARCHING - Day three  
  
Sully finds a house middle of the woods. Suddenly Sully is certain that somebody is behind him. He turns over slowly and sees who it is. It is Wolf! Sully writes a note to the Mike's handkerchief and gives it to Wolf. A pet knows what to do with it and leaves Sully alone.   
Sully leaves his horse and starts to creep towards the house. He goes under a window which is open. Then he hears somebody's voice.  
  
  
.10. IN THE HOUSE - Day three  
NICK  
You should had approved of my proposal! If you would done that I shouldn't brought you here! But no. You had to choose that Indian. Don't you understand? I am the right for you. What? Do you try to find the way you could escape? Sorry but it is impossible! Now you will be mine forever.  
  
  
.11. OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE - Day three  
  
Sully is still listening under the window. He hasn't heard Mike's voice. Is she in the house or does the man speak alone? Sully knows who the man is: Nick Dowell. When Nick's father died he became a hermit. Nobody haven't seen him before this. Then Nick starts to speak again.  
  
NICK  
Do you remember when we danced in the weddings of Grace and Robert.E.? It was so right! Then Sully came and you did not dance with anybody else anymore.  
  
At last Sully hears the voice he has expected.  
  
MIKE  
(quietly but laud enough that Sully could hear it)  
Yes I do...  
(Louder)  
But how you could even love me if you keep me here?  
  
NICK  
I DO love you!! I have always loved you, ever since I saw you the first time!  
  
  
MIKE  
If you love me you would let me go and not keep me here.  
  
NICK  
I know that trick! I won't let you go.  
  
MIKE  
But I love Sully! Don't you understand that? I belong to him.  
  
That what Sully hears now will make him do something. Nick hits Mike again so she drops to the floor.  
  
NICK  
Don't ever mention that name again! Do you hear me? Never!  
  
MIKE  
(weakly voice)  
Don't touch me...!  
  
NICK  
You want that I hit again?  
  
Nick sit s to the bed and take a roughly hold from her neck and kisses her.   
  
NICK  
And now I take that what belongs to me...!  
  
Then Sully comes inside. Nick jumps from the bed and looks at Sully.  
  
MIKE  
(Whisper)  
Sully...!  
  
NICK  
Well, well. You found us. Sorry for you but she will not leave here with you!  
  
Nick attacks to Sully. Sully jumps out of the way. Nick takes a knife from his boot. Then he attacks. Sully steps aside again but knife hits him to the shoulder. Sully takes a glass, which is on the table, and throws it towards Nick. It hits Nick to his head and he falls to the ground. At the same time, by accident Nick hit a candle. It falls to the bed where Mike is. Sully runs to Mike and takes her to his arms.  
When they are outside Mathew arrives to the place with some others and they arrest Nick. When Mike is free they embrace very hard.  
  
MIKE  
I thought you would come too late.  
  
SULLY  
I was so worried. If he would done something to you...  
  
Mike tries to sand up but she cannot walk because the ropes have stopped her circulation .  
  
SULLY  
It is OK. I will carry you.  
  
Sully takes her again to his arms.  
  
MIKE  
I am too heavy to you!  
  
  
SULLY  
No you are not. I will carry you. Don't look backwards.  
  
Mike close her eyes and put her head to Sully's chest. In that moment Mike knows that nothing, absolutely nothing on earth cannot separate them.  
  



End file.
